Satine's Fight
by Lestat's Raven
Summary: Satine, reincarnated as Harry Potter is fighting for her right to finally be with Christen who is reincarnated as Draco. Unfortunatly the Duke remembers everything as well and has no intentions of giving up what he considers to be his. HPDM Slash mentio


**A/N:** Hi Everybody _waves_ This is a HP Moulin Rouge crossover cause I luv em both. This is kinda a trial run at the moment. If I get even one review saying people want this to keep going than I will keep writing and posting. So it's up to you really.

**WARNINGS:** um lets see... Slash, Slash and oh yah MORE SLASH! hehehe also some cross-dressing(it will make sense I promise) and there is mentions of underage sex in this. Oh and did I mention SLASH?

**TIMEFRAME:** story starts beginning of July. Harry is 15 and will be turning 16. Make sense? I hope so.

**RATING:** Is a hard R. There is sex people. Just not yet.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I was JK would I really be writing FANFICTION? Seriously people. Oh I don't own or claim any right to Moulin Rouge either.

_IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT BEFORE YOU REPORT ME! I REALY LIKE THIS ACCOUNT AND WOULD KINDA LIKE TO KEEP IT._

**Satine's Fight Chapter 1**

As Harry took his latest gift from the duke, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped. He was so sick of this. He only wished he knew back than what he knew now. He was still courtesan. Only this time his uncle had taken over Harold's role. Unfortunately, unlike Harold, Vernon (he refused to call the man uncle) "employed" his talents frequently.

He had started to remember his past before the Moulin Rouge when he was seven; progressing through the life he had lead as Satine, finishing with his time spent with his Christen, ending in his own death. He had fully remembered everything by the time he was ten. Goddess he would give anything to be back in Christens strong arms again. He also knew it would never happen. Even if Draco started to remember, the Duke had already laid clam, just as he had when he took the Moulin Rouge.

Vernon had been only too happy to sell him to the duke a second time, just like Harold. He was still upset about Harold's choices that year. Harry let a single tear roll down his cheek as he remembered the day when Harold had made him sign that bloody contract. If he had known the repercussions he would have run away screaming. He now knew that that contract had been magical, binding him to whoever held the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. It was only his luck that the duke still had them, and was now going by the title of Lord. What know one knew save Harry and the duke was that it also voided any blood protection Dumbledore thought his aunt might have provided. Which is the second the contract had been resigned, on his seventh birthday as he had begun to remember.

The duke was still obsessed, just not about killing him like everyone seemed to think. And so the duke had told his uncle he belonged to him and no one else, that he did not like sharing his things, but he had made a deal. Harry could still be courtesan, as soon as he remembered that he had been. The other condition was that Harry was still to sing at least bi-nightly whenever he was home at the new Moulin Rouge, and was expected on those nights to perform the same duties that had been his before after each performance.

It was funny really how everyone thought it was he who had stopped the Dark Lord, when it had in fact been Voldermort himself. He realized Harry was Satine seconds before the curse hit and retracted it. Wouldn't do to loose his little songbird would it. Since he realized Harry fully remembered everything when he possessed his diamond in the department of mysteries he had begun sending gifts again. The Duke also threw in little reminders of what he would do to Draco should the two attempt anything this time around.

Harry angrily wiped the tear when he heard his uncle come up the stairs. He would never give that monsters minion the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Harry turned to his Uncle as he entered his room, diamond earrings still in hand. Vernon told him to get ready as he had a customer coming.

"I should think bright and bubbly for this one. And he likes lace. You have 20 minuets. I expect you to be ready."

Harry only nodded before he turned to his dressing table to make himself look even more feminine than he already was. He had been cross-dressing since he was eight, and with his memories of being Satine, it was only expected it would come so easily and seem the natural thing to do. When Harry was finished putting on his make-up, he donned his emerald green lace teddy, stockings, sheer beaded robe and matching heels. He lay down as seductively on his new canopy bed as possible, yet another gift, and proceeded to make his client fall in love all over again. Not for the first time that night he again cursed his fate.

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
